marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Krazy Komics Vol 1 26
| Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = | Quotation = Money isn't no good if ya gotta walk! | Speaker = Unnamed bank robber | StoryTitle1 = The Getaway That Didn't Get Away! | StoryTitle2 = Radio Riot! | StoryTitle3 = The Tricky Club Manager | StoryTitle4 = Who's All Wet? | StoryTitle5 = The Batty Ball! | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = Waffles hurts his thumb, but the doctor gives him advice. He transforms into Super Rabbit, and begins to interrogating some Bank Bandits when his rubber falls of his finger, turning him back to Waffles. The Bandits don't see through his real identity, and are stupid enough to believe he's disappeared. Waffles does not realize he's transformed back, and tries to act tough, and the bandits laugh at him and throw him away. He transforms back and tries to find the bandits. The bandits try to escape using a kid's "kiddie car" (which looks a lot like a scooter) and offer the kid two dollars for it. Super Rabbit finds them, but transforms back to Waffles again. The bandits, riding the kiddie car, bump into Waffles, but pass him off as an innocent civilian, and ride away. Waffles transforms back into Super Rabbit and thinks of a plan! He moves the transportation and hiding places onto a remote island away from the city, so the bandits can't escape. They don't want to run - so decide to return the money back. The last panel shows them smoking cigars and getting shoe shine by Waffles - who winks at the reader! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Bank Bandits Other Characters: * Doctor * Car manager * Newspaper seller * Bank manager Races and Species: * Anamorphic * Anamorphic * Anamorphic Locations: * ** Super Rabbit's City *** Bank *** Newsstand *** Factory ** Remote island Items: * Super Rabbit's Uniform Vehicles: * Cars | Synopsis2 = Wacky Duck wants to see the big game - but can't. He decides to buy a radio, but at $200, he decides it's an outrage - and too much. He goes into the shop, and finds radio parts for $2.00. The shop owner tries to talk him into the radio, but Wacky Duck declines. He hurries, and dodges a train, but then a dog tries to steal the radio parts. The dog goes home, but Wacky Duck is almost run over by another train! He builds the radio, but can't hear the game, so complains to the station. They say it isn't their fault and tell him to check the aerial. He does so, but it still doesn't work. They then tell him to check if it's plugged in, but burns himself on the plug. He goes to buy the radio, but the shop owner recognises him, and makes him eat all the parts with mustard! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Shop owner * Matilda the dog * Matilda's owner * Radio man Races and Species: * Anamorphic * Anamorphic * * Anamorphic * Locations: * ** Super Rabbit's City *** Bank *** Newsstand *** Factory ** Remote island Items: * Radio * Radio parts * Mustard bottle | Synopsis3 = Two-page text story featuring Ziggy Pig and Silly Seal. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Races and Species: * Anamorphic * Anamorphic Locations: * | Synopsis4 = Krazy Krow is getting wet, but finds a taxi with Boobsy driving it. He mentions he wants to go to 215 Main Street, but Boobsy doesn't know where that is. Krazy says he'll direct him, but Boobsy says he can't allow passengers to do so. Boobsy then asks Krazy to look after the taxi while he goes off to collect some more gasoline. Krazy Krow hides in the back, but it starts to rain in the taxi, so moves to the front. But a policeman sees him and thinks he's stealing the vehicle! When Krazy explains his situation, the policeman believes him, but asks him to move the car out the middle of the road, by pushing it. Krazy complains, but his complaints do nothing. However, when he goes to move it, he sneezes and blows one of the tires out. The policeman asks him to fix the tire, much to Krazy's annoyance. Krazy has to get the tools at the boot, but it's locked, and he tries to smash the lock with a rock! The policeman then accuses Krazy of attempted theft and damaging other's property. Krazy tries to argue his case, but the policeman hits him and says he's arguing with a policeman! He then has a strop on the floor. Boobsy returns with the gasoline but not for his car - for his cigarette lighter. Krazy then shouts at Boobsy to say how much trouble he's in - and the policeman agrees. But then Krazy jumps up and begins to strangle Boobsy! He says that if he's going to jail, he needs something out of it! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Policeman Races and Species: * Anamorphic * Anamorphic * * Anamorphic Locations: * ** Super Rabbit's City *** 215 Main Street *** Jail Items: * Gasoline * Cigarette lighter * Stick Vehicles: * Taxi | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Policeman Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Anamorphic * Anamorphic * Anamorphic * Anamorphic Locations: * ** Super Rabbit's City Items: * Ball * Comic | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue has 4 pages of ads at the back of the comic, and 1 at the start. | Recommended = | Links = }}